


Day 25: Hair Play

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [25]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Fanart, Hair, Hair Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Guiera really likes Meis' hair. It gets sexy.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Day 25: Hair Play

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I'm all caught up! Let's goooooooooo!

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3Xp6Na)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess hair play is a thing...?   
> The more you know.


End file.
